The Point of no Return
by LadyPhantom87
Summary: REDONE! Set in modern times.In a High School, Erik teaches music class and falls in love with one of the students, Christine. Raoul, who also falls in love with her, threatens to tell the teachers union about his feelings.Christine gets an offer from Erik
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Point of No Return

Rating: 14A

Summary: Set in modern times. In a High School, Erik teaches music class and falls in love with one of the students, Christine. Raoul, who also falls in love with her, threatens to tell the teachers union about his feelings.

Disclaimer: I own nothing… save for the thought I put into this story… All character belong to their respected owners, along with the basic premise of the story.

Note: There is an age difference between Christine and Erik… I wanted Erik to posses the certain "older mans charm" that I saw in him from the movie. So for my purposes Christine is 18 and Erik is 29.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Darkness… The thick, black fog of the night consumed her and hugged her thin frame tightly. Her arms stretched out in front of her in a vain attempt to find her way. But where was she? The sounds around her were unfamiliar and strange. She could hear the movement of water and the scurrying of rats. She stumbled a few steps forward, diving into the darkness; her fingers out stretched and hoping to find something… anything. Suddenly the stony surface of a wall caressed her fingertips and she sighed in relief. She hugged the wall and sobbed softly, silently to herself. Between her nearly unheard cries, she heard a soft voice coming from somewhere around her._

_"Christine… Christine…" the eerie voice floated around her swimming with seduction. A pair of hands slipped around her shoulders and stroked her neck gently. The voice continued to seduce her… "I am your angel of music… Come to me angel of music…"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was early in fall when the school semester started. Christine trudged up the familiar steps and looked forward to her last year in this school. This school had held so many memories, both good and bad. She came to this city 13 years ago when her father died and her friend Meg's mother took her in. They were sent to a private school because it was thought best. Christine never really fit in with the other girls, save for Meg. In her mind the most important things in her life were dancing and her passion for singing, although she felt she was never very good. She had danced in school plays and performances in previous years, but it wasn't enough to satisfy the urge she had to perform. This year would be different though… she would push herself to be the best dancer at the school and hopefully get the dancing scholarship offered at Graduation. She had practiced all summer for 4 hours a day, till her ankles ached and her toes bled enough to make her dizzy. She cried in frustration when she wasn't perfect and screamed at herself in anger. It was never enough… she never seemed to be noticed.

She entered the school this year with dreams and goals in mind, and as she pushed the door to the school open, she felt those dreams slipping away.

"Try outs…" She whispered to herself. How could she have forgotten? Try-outs for the dance group were today, and she had forgotten. She hurried over to the crowd of girls congregated in front of the gymnasium.

"How long till tryouts start?" Christine asked the closest girl. "They've already started. We were spilt into groups to try-out" the girl replied, eyeing up Christine.

A teacher ushering the last group of girls into the gymnasium pushed Christine to the side. Christine's heart fell to pieces as she watched the girls prance around excitedly before their try-out began. She felt tears welling in her eyes and she retreated to the nearest room, which she couldn't recall seeing before. The room was dark and she collapsed a few steps into the room. The door slammed behind her and the tears she fought back burst forth and plummeted down her face. Feeling hopelessly abandon and troubled about how she could have forgotten about the try-outs, she attempted to calm herself by singing quietly.

_"Father once spoke of an angel,_

I used to dream he'd appear…" 

Her voice caught up in her throat and would not let her finish. The tears continued to flood her face until the bell rang, sounding that it was time for class. She gathered her things that she dropped, wiped away her tears and ran out of the room towards her class.

Little did she know there had been a figure in the room, standing in the darkest corner. As the door slammed behind the tear-stained girl, a smile crossed his tortured face.


	2. Allow me to introduce myself

Title: The Point of No Return: Chapter 2- Allow me to introduce myself…

Rating: 14A (later chapters)

Summary: Christine disappointed from the events that morning, finds herself in the music room. With an offer she could hardly refuse…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christine had hardly paid any attention in her classes that morning. The world buzzed around her unconsciously from the events that had taken place. She mentally scolded herself for not remembering about her try-outs. The date was marked on every calendar in her house… so how was it possible for her to forget? Perhaps it was that strange dream from the previous night that made her mind wander off. A dream had never affected her this way before. Never had a dream held so much power over her. Her mind wandered from her English teacher and her eyes closed lightly… the thick, black fog surrounded her once again and she heard the strangely soothing voice once more.

_"I am your angel of music… Come to me angel of music…"_ But before she could completely succumb to this voice the school bell rang and shook her from her daydream. She gathered her things and quickly took off from the classroom. She had never been happier to have a one-hour break between classes.

Christine retreated back to the classroom she had ducked into earlier this morning, something about it just made her feel content and safe. She saw that the lights were now on in the room, but they were very dim. The class sat nearly silent, save for the whispering going back and forth, obviously discussing this new teacher. She peered inside the tiny window beside the door to see what the whispering was about.

Her jaw fell open as her eyes found the teacher standing in the darkest corner of the room behind his desk. A strange white mask covering the right side of his face. This was what had the students talking. His looks, aside from the mask, were charming and attractive. His dark hair slicked back, and old-style fashion that should not have gone out of style.

"I can tell" the teacher said loudly, startling the class into silence, "Owing to your chatter, that ou are curious about my face…" Christine slipped into the class without making a sound to hear what the teacher had to say. She sat inside the doorway, hiding from view, crouching and listening.

"Believe me, my mask is far more pleasant that my true face. We will have to leave it at that… Class dismissed."

Christine stood from her hiding place and stepped to the side to allow people to pass her. The class filed out in front of her and her eyes met up with those of a young man leaving the room. He smiled at her and nodded his head and she smiled back.

"Excuse me, but what class is this?" Christine asked the young man. As she looked at him his face began to look oddly familiar to her.

"This is Music class" he replied, "Or Vocal Arts." His eyes roamed over her and it seemed as if she too was familiar to him.

"Thank you" she smiled at him and politely excused herself and she stepped further into the classroom.

Soon enough the class was completely gone and the room was silent once more. Christine waited for a moment; curious about the teacher she had never seen before. The charmingly handsome man sat at his desk with his head in his hands. She came forward and studied him a little more. His commanding voice to the class stirred inside her and reminded her of a voice she had heard before. He looked around the age of 28 or 29. His face was smooth as a young man, but had an older man's wisdom and charm. She took a few steps towards the front of the room where the teacher was. Christine stopped half way between the door and the teacher and tilted her head, as if to get a better look at him. The teacher looked up at her slowly. Once he saw her face he stood up quickly and walked to the front of his desk.

"Forgive me for intruding…" Christine said quickly but her voice barely above a whisper. Her face flushed red and she wondered why she ventured into the room in the first place.

The man took a few steps towards her and stopped.

"There is no need for you to apologize…" the man replied. His eyes focused on hers and dared not look away.

She thought quickly and came to a conclusion.

"Is this class full already or is there room for one more?" she asked him. Even if she could not get into the dance group, she had always enjoyed singing and it would be a happy alternative.

The teacher stared at her for a moment before responding.

"The class is full…" he began. Christine's heart sank and once again she felt the rejection and disappointment.

"But I do not have a class during this period. Perhaps if you are interested we could set up a class especially for you" he suggested.

Christine looked confused for a moment at the forward gesture. At the same time, however, she appreciated his efforts to help her out.

"Why would you do that for me?" she asked bluntly. Immediately after she regretted it, feeling horribly rude.

The man lowered his head slightly and said, "I heard you sing this morning…" he admitted.

Christine face flushed with hot blood once more… she had thought she was alone.

"Your voice is something I haven't heard before… there is so much potential. With proper instruction, you could be something so much more…" He finished. He took a few steps closer to her until he was but 5 feet away.

Christine was at a moment when words would not come to her. Her face so hot she nearly fainted. But she thought about this offer before her. It sounded so promising. It gave her hope again.

"I will except your offer," she answered with a tiny smile playing across her face.

"Well, no time to waste then. Why don't we get started right now?" He smiled back. It had been so long since he had felt the sweet sensation of happiness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: Let me know what you think so far. If there is something you would like to see or something I should change. Let me know. Thanks :D Reviews so very muchly appreciated :D _


End file.
